The present invention concerns a method for operating a power tool with a diagnostic device, wherein the power tool comprises an internal combustion engine, a generator as an energy supply, and an electronic control unit, wherein the generator supplies a non-uniform voltage signal as an energy supply, wherein a diagnostic device is connectable to the electronic control unit, and wherein the electronic control unit has an operating mode and a diagnostic mode.
Such a power tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,495 B2. According to this publication it is provided to connect the diagnostic device with the electronic control unit through the short circuit lead or, without contact, through the generator. A diagnosis of the power tool should be possible even when the power tool is shut down. For this purpose, the necessary energy is supplied also through the diagnostic device because the power tool itself has no energy supply device such as, for example, a battery or the like.
The invention has the object to provide a method for operating a power tool with a diagnostic device that is simple to operate and is of a simple configuration.